La pequeña eternidad
by Lain 9.0
Summary: ¿Te crees que soy idiota?". La lanzó sobre la cama y se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre ella. "Si crees que a mi puedes engañarme como a los demás te equivocas, te conozco mejor que nadie, puedo ver a trabes de ti. Y ahora mismo veo que estas indefensa."
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a escepción de algun que otro personaje y la historia en si.

**Prologo**

Voldemort caminaba lentamente de un rincón a otro de la habitación, se mantenía en un segundo plano del acto principal, aunque en realidad Marius sabía que él era el director de la obra.

-Observa con atención Marius.-comenzó el señor oscuro- No es más que un animal estúpido, sucio, irracional… es peor que los muggels.

Sus frías palabras hacían mella en la conciencia de Marius, que observando expectante al animal asustado a su merced, sentía una sed brutal de sangre y muerte.

-No es más que un ser despreciable sometido a nuestros deseos.-dijo Marius-Un ser inmundo.

-Exacto, siempre lo has sabido.-afirmó Voldemort- Incluso en los momentos en que la compasión y la lastima te nublaban el juicio.

-Si…

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, hijo.

Marius observó al animal, atado sobre el potro. Le encantaba el potro, era, de entre todos los demás instrumentos de aquella habitación, el que más le gustaba. La presa, atada de pies y manos, estaba completamente inmovilizada sobre una mesa de madera maciza, y, aunque servia para dislocar huesos a partir de estirar de pies y manos en direcciones contrarias, él simplemente la utilizaba como sujeción, porque así tenia pleno poder sobre quien estuviera atado a el.

-Adelante…

Marius no dudó, se colocó a horcajadas sobre su victima y con el codo, le golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo. Arremetió numerosas veces contra la cabeza y la cara, mientras recordaba las lecciones que en su día recibió sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Evita utilizar los puños si no es necesario, sírvete de codos y palmas para vencer al contrincante, un puñetazo mal dado puede partirte los dedos y la muñeca, y entonces has perdido. Cuando sintió la adrenalina y el placer recorrerle la espalda se detuvo en seco. Se bajó del potro y se acercó a un armario al fondo de la estancia, lo abrió y de él extrajo un látigo de tamaño mediano. Con el arma en su mano se acercó al potro, y sin pensarlo golpeó con él el vientre del ser que, atado e indefenso, se contrajo intentando soltar sus amarres.

Lain 9.0


	2. I, Planteamiento

**Capítulo I**

Albus Dumbledore caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, aquella noche algo estaba alterando el ambiente. Mientras cenaba en el comedor le había invadido una sensación desagradable, para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se acercó al bosque y pudo sentir el alboroto de las criaturas que en el habitan, algo las estaba alarmando, y eso no era buena señal. Había convocado una reunión urgente en su despacho hacia unos minutos y esperaba que todos estuvieran allí cuando llegara.

Al entrar en la habitación encontró con que todos los jefes de grupo estaban allí, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Molly, Arthur y Bill Weasley. Y, para la sorpresa de todos, también se encontraba allí Malin Mirror.

-¿Que ocurre Albus?-preguntó Minerva.

-He notado una presencia perturbadora, los habitantes del bosque también la han sentido, y quería saber si alguno de vosotros la percibía.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron en silencio con un deje de temor en sus rostros. Sabían que algo no marchaba bien, no era una magia desconocida, ni un aura amenazadora, era un presentimiento, y la presencia de Malin Mirror les confirmaba su temor. La mujer, era de esas personas que cuando aparecen es porque hay problemas. Todos recordaban la última vez que se presentó en el colegio, ese día había acabado en tragedia. Su presencia era un mal augurio.

El director deslizó su mirada entre los presentes hasta llegar a ella, y sin mediar palabra, ella suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a todos.

-Dentro de unos días se desatara una magia muy poderosa para la que ninguno estamos preparado. El origen de esa magia es un sentimiento oscuro, no como el de Voldemort, peor. Podría no pasar absolutamente nada, pero la previsión es de destrucción desenfrenada e indiscriminada.-hizo una breve pausa- Voldemort lo sabe y esta poniendo todo su empeño en evitarlo.

-¿Evitarlo?-intervino Alastor- ¿No seria mas lógico, tratándose de él, intentar controlarlo para sacar algún beneficio?

-En efecto, pero no es tan tonto como para arriesgarse. Además, ese sentimiento lo ha provocado él, y va dirigido contra él. Intentar controlarlo seria como pedir en matrimonio a Angelina después de matar a George.

-Entiendo.

-Veréis, he estado ablando con los maestros, y ellos opinan…

-No nos importa su opinión.- interrumpió Sirius con un tono amargo en la voz- Nunca nos han aportado nada y la ultima vez que les hicimos caso ya ves como acabó.

-Lo que ocurrió fue cosa del destino.

-¡No! Lo que ocurrió fue por nuestra culpa, por hacer caso a esos capullos engreídos que se creen que lo saben todo, y no tienen ni puta idea de lo que pasa en el mundo.

Sirius, colérico, se había levantado de su butaca gritando indignado.

-Escucha… eso fue distinto…

-Y una mierda distinto. Como te atreves a presentarte aquí y hablar en nombre de esos cobardes con complejo de superioridad, delante de nosotros.

-Sirius, por favor…-intentó calmarlo Minerva.

-No Minerva, estoy harto de juegos. Y tú piensas igual que yo. Todos pensáis lo mismo.

Tras esas palabras Sirius Black abandonó el despacho, donde durante unos minutos, reinó el silencio mas tenso conocido por Hogwarts. Remus Lupin se aclaró la garganta rompiendo así el silencio, y dijo:

-Discúlpale, el no…

-Tranquilo,-contestó Malin- en realidad tiene toda la razón. Yo soy la que tendría que disculparse. Pero ahora nos ocupa un tema muy serio. Al tiempo que Voldemort quiere impedir el resurgimiento de esa fuerza, nosotros tenemos que impedir que cumpla sus planes.

-Espera.-Interrumpió Bill- ¿Quieres que impidamos que él impida que surja esa fuerza? ¿Pero no decías que es un peligro para todos?

-Exacto. Pero esa magia es la que nos puede ayudar a matar a Voldemort, es lo único que nos hace falta. El problema es poder controlarla.

-Vale.-afirmo Bill-¿Y como la controlamos?

-Albus.-sentenció la mujer dirigiéndose al viejo director- Tu eres el único con la fuerza y la magia suficiente para ello, y también, el único que sabe hacer lo que hay que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, sabes como hacerlo?

-Si Bill, se como hacerlo, aunque solo en la teoría. Pero os necesito a todos para el plan.

-¿Que tal si primero nos explicas de que va el plan?

-Por descontado.

* * *

Sirius caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del colegio durante, aproximadamente, una hora. Cuando se hubo calmado detuvo su avance i miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de donde estaba, aunque inconscientemente ya lo sabia. Entró al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras y accedió a la habitación al final de la sala. Había sido su habitación desde que empezó la guerra hará unos tres años, pero ahora una joven ocupaba su cama. Permanecía inmóvil, echa un ovillo y cubierta completamente por el edredón. Hacia días que estaba así, en suspensión, moviéndose solo para ir al baño o para beber agua. Albus le había dicho que le diera tiempo, que ella reaccionaria cuando tuviera la certeza de hacerlo, no antes. Y él le hizo caso, pero hacia demasiado tiempo de aquello, días, semanas, había perdido la cuenta pero sabía que era mucho. Se pasó la mano por el desordenado cabello, y suspiró. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y se quedó observando aquel bulto estático que la ocupaba. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se intentó relajar.

* * *

-Ese es el plan.

-En resumidas cuentas.-comenzó Remus- Tenemos que hacer un ataque, permíteme la expresión, "suicida", para robarle una caja de un metro cúbico a Voldemort y traérsela a Albus para que intente controlar la magia que hay en ella y así poder derrotar al susodicho.

-Si, eso mismo.

-Ah…-se produjo un largo silencio- No me convence.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.-sentenció el director- Si Voldemort destruye esa fuente de magia, habrá vencido, y todos moriremos. Si esa magia resurge moriremos sin opción alguna. Solo podemos intentar controlarla.

-Albus tiene razón.

-Tú cállate Mirror.-espetó Remus.

-¿Tu como lo ves Alastor? -preguntó Dumbledore- ¿Puede ser viable un ataque sorpresa?

-Si se organiza bien tenemos posibilidades, pero va a ser difícil. Necesitaremos a todos al cien por cien y en alerta permanente. Tardaremos en organizarnos una semana como poco.

-Es demasiado tiempo.-intervino Malin- El ataque ha de ser como muy tarde en cinco días.

-Pues haber venido antes. La gente esta desmoralizada, la mayoría aun se recuperan de la última batalla. No podemos pedirles otra batalla más, en estas condiciones no tenemos posibilidades.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Todos sabían que Alastor tenía razón, pero Malin también. O morían en el último intento por salvarse, o morían sin intentarlo. Al final Moody llegó a esa conclusión y levantándose anunció:

-Empezaré con el plan esta noche, mañana quiero a todo el mundo en el gran comedor a primera hora.

* * *

Sirius sintió como algo se movía, abrió los ojos y miró el bulto sobre la cama, pero seguía inmóvil. Pensó que se lo habría imaginado y se levantó de la cama para trasladarse al sofá. Intentó seguir durmiendo pero, al dirigir una última mirada vio claramente que las sabanas se movían, casi de forma imperceptible, pero lo hacían. Se quedó observando inmóvil la cama. Las sabanas bajaron hacia los pies de la cama hasta que dejaron al descubierto la cabeza de la joven, estaba despierta, y se quedó observando a Sirius un largo rato.

-¿Cómo…?

-Esta pasando algo, ¿verdad?

El hombre observó desconcertado a la muchacha. Era lo primero que decía en días y era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente a la cara. No savia que hacer, contárselo, mentirle, abrazarla, llamar a Albus, llamar a Minerva…

-Sirius.

Se levantó y se acercó un paso a la cama, pero ella se echó hacia atrás. Él se paró en seco y la observó, parecía serena, pero no sabia que pensar.

-Voy a llamar a Minerva.

EL hombre salió corriendo del aula, y fue a toda velocidad hasta el despacho de Albus. Entró sin picar y se encontró con él y con Minerva sentados en sendas butacas. La mujer dio un salto del susto y lo miró alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la profesora.

-Es…-intentó decir Sirius entre jadeos- Es… es Hermione.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Que ha vuelto.

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de la ducha y tras quitarse la ropa se metió bajo el agua. Se sentó en la bañera y se abrazó las rodillas, dejando que el agua caliente le cayera encima y le empapara el pelo. Le pareció que le había crecido desde la última vez que se fijó en él, ya que ahora, le cubría toda la espalda estando completamente liso a causa del agua. Era reconfortante el calor que le aportaba al cuerpo, y por un momento se sintió completamente relajada. Pero entonces la alertaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Hermione? Soy Minerva, voy a entrar.

La mujer entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló al lado de la bañera. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por el pelo cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?

-Bien. –contestó la chica llanamente.

La mujer se la quedó mirando escrutadoramente, como si intentara ver a trabes de ella, pero al parecer, no pudo ver nada.

-Te traeré algo de ropa.

-Gracias.

Hermione se quedó mirando a la mujer cuando se iba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Se duchó con calma y al salir de la ducha se secó con una toalla y se plantó frente al espejo. Se enrolló el pelo en una toalla para que se secara y se volvió a mirar al espejo. Una herida acabando de cicatrizar la empezaba a la altura del corazón atravesando su hombro izquierdo y acabando en su espalda. Su rostro era diferente, estaba más delgada y unas ojeras violetas le marcaban la parte baja de los ojos, que parecían haber oscurecido.

Minerva volvió a picar a la puerta, y Hermione se cubrió con la toalla antes de que esta entrara. Llevaba una pila de ropa doblada en las manos que nada mas entrar dejó sobre una superficie al lado de la pica.

-Ven que te ayude.-se ofreció la mujer en tono maternal acercándose a la chica.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró con ojos inexpresivos. Se produjo un silencio hasta que dijo:

-No es necesario, gracias.

McGonagall salió del baño y se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Sirius. Ella le indicó la puerta, y tras salir de la habitación, le dijo que lo que creía mejor era que la dejaran sola y no la atosigaran. Él, que esperaba algo más de la profesora, se sentó en uno de los pupitres con aire fatigado y cedió a lo que ella proponía.

Hermione observó la ropa que la profesora le había dejado, unos jeans desgastados largos, una camiseta ajustada de manga larga, un jersey blanco de cuello alto, un conjunto de ropa interior y sus botas. Se desenredó el pelo húmedo dejándolo suelto sobre su espalda. Alargó una mano para coger la ropa interior, y al tocarla, esta se volvió completamente negra. Pasó lo mismo con el resto de la ropa a medida que se la iba poniendo.

Ya vestida, salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró la habitación vacía, la recorrió un escalofrío y se acercó a mirar por la ventana. El ambiente del bosque era hostil, se apreciaba la tensión que en el reinaba solo con mirarlo. Algo pasaba, no podía adivinar lo que ocurría exactamente, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Se acercó a la puerta y puso la palma de la mano derecha sobre la madera, no percibió a nadie al otro lado, así que la abrió y salió al aula. Recorrió la estancia con calma, observando cada detalle, tranquilamente. Mientras andaba, percibió a algo tras la puerta del aula y oyó pasos acercándose, la asaltó una oleada de imágenes que no quería recordar al tiempo que la invadía una sensación de desprotección y pánico. Sin saber como llegó, se vio de nuevo en la habitación, encogida en un rincón frente a la puerta. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se levantó del suelo, para fijar la vista en la puerta esperando a que Sirius entrara.

* * *

Ronald Weasley caminaba por un prado verde, bajo un cielo completamente azul, y sobre una tierra tierna y cubierta de hierba. Se dejó caer y respiró el aire limpio que todo lo llenaba, escondía un aroma a vida enternecedor y fértil. Todo le resultaba tímidamente familiar y cercano, el olor a campo, la suave brisa, el tacto de la hierba contra sus pies y sus manos. Se incorporó y observó el horizonte, "siempre parece el final del mundo pero nunca consigues alcanzarlo", pensó al tiempo que empezaba a sentir una extraña ingravidez. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar estaba flotando a tres metros del suelo, hizo aparecer una escoba entre sus manos y, tras subirse a ella, emprendió el vuelo. Voló lo más rápido que le permitió la escoba hasta que dejó el prado atrás y se sumergió en las oscuras calles del Londres nocturno. De repente, la escoba se desvaneció entre sus manos y cayó irremediablemente contra el asfalto. No se hizo nada, y pausadamente se incorporó y observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Un abrumador pánico le invadió y sin pensarlo salió corriendo dirección la salida del callejón, pero antes de llegar alguien le empujó enviándolo contra la pared de la calle. Se levantó tras el golpe y miró a su atacante, se le heló la sangre al ver quien era.

* * *

Sirius picó a la puerta y esperó paciente hasta que Hermione, desde dentro de la habitación, le dijera que entrara. Una vez dentro la miró extrañado durante dos o tres segundos y, saliendo de su asombro, dejó una bandeja con comida sobre el escritorio.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, asíque te traigo la cena.

La chica se quedó mirando la comida, luego miró a Sirius y seguidamente otra vez a la comida.

-Bueno, pues, que aproveche.-le deseó notablemente nervioso- Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en… en el despacho, estaré en el despacho. Esta subiendo las escaleras…

-Se donde es.

-Si… claro…

El hombre abandonó la habitación y subió a su despacho. Una vez allí se reprendió por su comportamiento maldiciéndose en su fuero interno. Pasaban diez minutos de la media noche, asíque decidió darle un margen de una hora y después bajar a verla de nuevo.

Volvió a picar a la puerta y entró, se encontró la bandeja de la comida vacía y a Hermione mirando por la ventana.

-Sirius, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿A que te refieres?

Ella se giró y le miró a los ojos, como si intentara decirle "lo sabes perfectamente". Él al percibirlo suspiró y le explicó lo que Malin Mirror les había explicado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando terminó, Hermione asintió y se quedó en silencio.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, a mi no me importa.

-Gracias, pero tenia pensado salir a pasear por el castillo.

-Claro, si cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí o en el despacho.

-Vale.

La chica salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzó a andar tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo. Anduvo como una autómata hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, donde se detuvo y observó el interior aun intacto. Se adentró entre las altas estanterías repletas de libros comenzando a percibir la familiaridad del lugar. Había pasado allí dentro gran parte de su vida estudiantil, y recordar aquellos años le producía una reconfortante estabilidad. Se acercó a una de las estanterías y pasó delicadamente los dedos por los desgastados libros, recordaba cada uno con exactitud hasta que topó con uno que no había leído, lo observó, lo cogió, y se puso a leer sentada en un rincón.

* * *

Sirius despertó algo aturdido estirado en el sofá de su cuarto. Miró su reloj de muñeca y constato que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y desvió la mirada hacia la cama. Le había cambiado las sabanas y la había dejado echa para cuando Hermione volviera de su paseo nocturno, pero no había vuelto. El hombre se extraño mucho y barajo posibilidades: "Salió de la cama a la hora de cenar, tal vez no tenga sueño", "habrá vuelto a su cuarto sin avisar y habrá dormido allí", "le habrá pasado algo", "habrá intentado huir del castillo y al entrar en el bosque una criatura tal como una araña gigante o los centauros la han atrapado y se la estarán sirviendo de cena en estos momentos…". Al dase cuenta que empezaba a desvariar, dejó de pensar y se decidió a salir a buscarla.

* * *

Se le heló la sangre al ver quien era su atacante. Caminó hacia atrás pero chocó contra la pared, estaba en un callejón sin salida, sin escapatoria. Buscó su varita, pero no la tenia en ninguno de sus bolsillos. Pensó en intentar Salir corriendo hacia él, pero la posibilidad de que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que la vez anterior era escasa. De repente se encontró de frente con su peor pesadilla, un rostro contraído por la rabia, unos ojos centelleantes de maldad, una sonrisa diabólica dirigida hacia él y sangre en su frente. Harry Potter, el que antes fue su mejor amigo, ahora se acercaba a el dispuesto a cortarle en trocitos por puro placer para después darle de comer a las serpientes.

-Ron.-llamó el chico- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Lain 9.0


	3. II, Planificación

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de algún que otro personaje y la historia en si. Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo II, Planificación.**

3 días para la batalla…

Aquella noche, la cabeza de Alastor Moody estuvo únicamente ocupada por estrategias, hechizos, formaciones, equipos… etc. Tener que planificar un ataque a "Villa Voldemort" en una sola noche no era difícil, era imposible. Pero el experimentado auror no se dejaba vencer por las expectativas. Comenzó por organizar los equipos:

**E. Minerva:** Rubeus H, Michel C, Susan B, Neville L.

**E. Remus: **Elphias D, Oliver W, Cormac M, Luna L.

**E. Sirius: **Charlie W, Nymphadora T, Aurora S.

**E. Molly: **Deddalus D, Alicia S, Hestia J, Hanna A.

**E. Arthur: **Kingsley S, Lee J, Seamus F, Jimmy P.

**E. Bill: **Fred W, George W, Séptima V, Ginebra W.

**E. Alastor: **Sturgis P, Angelina J, Zacharias S, Lisa T, Draco M.

Una vez hechos los equipos, paso a organizar la acción.

No podía ser un ataque directo, ya que los mortifagos les superaban en número y fuerzas, tampoco podían infiltrarse en tan poco tiempo ni intentar crear un túnel para entrar por debajo. Solo les quedaba el señuelo. A Alastor nunca le había gustado esa táctica, ya que implicaba que uno o dos equipos estuvieran solos frente a una situación imprevisible, y que para la acción principal tuvieran la falta de estos mismos. Pero tampoco veía otra solución para poder entrar. Aun así, intentó buscar otra solución durante toda la noche, hasta que a las cinco de la mañana acabó con los planos y las copias para cada equipo.

* * *

Sirius Black recorrió el largo trecho que separaba la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de la biblioteca. Fue mas por intuición que por convicción el saber que Hermione estaría allí, desde que había empezado la guerra cada vez iba menos, pero aun así el instinto le decía que la encontraría rodeada de libros. Atravesó la puerta de la gran sala y buscó entre las altas estanterías hasta que encontró a la chica leyendo "Cúmulos de energía" en un rincón.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-No.

Sirius se quedó algo insatisfecho con la seca respuesta, y también con la actitud de la chica, que ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro para contestarle.

-La reunión de Moody es a primera hora ¿no?

La pregunta de la chica pilló desprevenido al mago, que no sabia que contestar, ya que no quería que participara en esa ocasión. Pero tampoco podía ocultárselo.

-Si, pero no hace falta que vayas.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre de forma inexpresiva. Al ver que él no seguía, levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

-No vas a participar, no tienes porque ir.

-¿Qué?

Silencio. Sirius savia a lo que se refería, ella quería participar, pero nadie había barajado esa opción. No quería decirle que nadie la veía en condiciones de afrontar otro ataque a "Villa Voldemort".

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Vas a tener que trabajarte más esos argumentos.

-No estas en condiciones.

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Hermione, se le oscureció el semblante, y en aquel momento el mago sintió que ya no miraba a la misma persona. Él, que había sobrevivido a la primera guerra, sabía como aquellas situaciones cambiaban a las personas, era normal, cada uno tenía su forma de adaptarse. Pero ella lo había pillado desprevenido, no había dejado ver ningún cambio notable en su actitud desde que la guerra estalló, y ahora una actitud tan radicalmente distinta en un lapso de tiempo tan corto le había noqueado.

La chica se levantó y se acercó a la estantería a dejar el libro, después pasó frente a la atenta mirada de Sirius y salió de la biblioteca en silencio. El animago la siguió para intentar hablar con ella, esos silencios le incomodaban de sobremanera, pero al atravesar la puerta ya no estaba.

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana todos estaban ya reunidos en el gran comedor. Durante la noche anterior se había anunciado la reunión y, exceptuando los heridos graves que aun estaban el la enfermería, todos habían acudido.

Alastor Moody se colocó frente a todos en la tarima al final de la sala, observó a los asistentes, parecía que no faltaba nadie. Con un gesto de varita, hizo que el mantel de la mesa de profesores se elevara y quedara flotando a modo de pantalla. Mientras comenzaba a escribir con su varita los equipos en la tela, Albus Dumbledore les explicó la situación en la que se encontraban y el motivo de la reunión. No hubo quejas por parte de nadie. Entonces otorgó la palabra al maestro estratega.

-Se que estáis cansados, que habéis pasado mucho, pero puede que esta sea la ultima oportunidad para acabar con el mal que nos acecha. Podéis elegir, esperar aquí a que Voldemort os mate, huir y esperar a que os de caza, o pegarle con todas vuestras fuerzas ahora que no se lo espera.

Alastor hizo una pausa en su discurso para que recapacitaran. Nadie giró la cabeza para mirar a su compañero con inseguridad, nadie miró a Albus con duda, como a veces hacían, nadie pareció echarse atrás. Así que el auror decidió continuar con el plan.

-Aquí he asignado los grupos, por favor, colocaros detrás de vuestro jefe de equipo correspondiente.

Todos lo hicieron, pero en ese momento apareció Hermione entre la gente y se acercó a Moody y le pidió:

-Asígname en un equipo.

-No.-contestó secamente- No estas en condiciones para ir.

-Sabes que no es verdad.

El hombre la analizó con su ojo mágico y constató que tenia razón. Estaba en plena forma. Entonces la figura del director apareció a su espalda y miró a la chica dubitativo.

-Asígnale un equipo.-ordenó Dumbledore bajo la sorprendida mirada Moody.- Hablemos un momento en privado, Alastor.

Los dos hombres entraron en una cámara al final de la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de si, se colocaron en el centro de la estancia y Alastor dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Pensé que no querías que Hermione fuera parte de la misión.

-Al principio creía que era lo más correcto, pero Sybill ha tenido una visión y la situación ha cambiado. Quiero que la pongas con Aurora, ella ya conoce la nueva situación y se encargara de todo.

-No se, Albus.

El auror caminó inquieto por la habitación pensando como afectaba eso a todo el plan, Aurora Sinistra estaba en el grupo principal, que era el encargado de coger la caja y traerla hasta el colegio. ¿Para que querría Albus a Hermione en ese grupo?, se preguntaba. No tenia sentido, el fuerte de la chica eran los hechizos de confusión y de protección. Aunque los de traslación también los dominaba no tenia la experiencia suficiente para algo así. Al final, se paró y decidió preguntarle directamente al enigmático anciano.

-¿Por qué exactamente?

-Es el grupo de menos integrantes, podrá servir de apoyo.

Alastor sabia que le estaba ocultando algo, pero el anciano siempre hacía lo mismo, por lo que no insistió y se resignó a obedecerle. El hombre salió de la cámara delante de Dumbledore y se acercó a la chica, le dijo que se colocara en el equipo de Sirius y que escuchara con atención el plan.

-El plan se basa en una táctica de distracción. Los equipos de Arthur y Molly se destaparan a un kilómetro de la villa, tenéis que fingir un ataque espontáneo totalmente desorganizado para que los mortifagos que guardan la casa vayan a por vosotros. Cuando estéis en plena batalla los demás equipos entraran. Lo principal es que el equipo de Sirius consiga acceder a la sala principal, así que el resto de equipos hemos de abrirles paso para que puedan llegar en el menor tiempo posible. Debe haber un comunicante en cada grupo, así que lo primero que quiero que hagáis es elegirlo. Y por ultimo, Arthur, Molly. –Llamó el mago- No quiero bajas en vuestros equipos, cuando veáis que os superan escapar. No quiero heroicidades por parte de nadie. Entramos, cogemos lo que buscamos y nos vamos. No vamos a capturar mortifagos. No vamos a acabar con Voldemort. Cada equipo dispone de una copia del plan.-Anunciaba al tiempo que iba repartiéndolas a los jefes de equipo.- Preparaos, solo tenéis tres días.

Los grupos comenzaron a organizarse, como Alastor había dicho primero eligieron al comunicante de cada grupo y pasaron a anunciárselo. Primero fue Minerva McGonagall, y la siguieron Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Nymphadora Tonks, Alicia Spinnet -en nombre de los equipos de Molly y Arthur- y por último Ginny Weasley.

Seguidamente comenzaron por las estrategias de cada grupo, que al cabo de unas cuatro horas se pusieron en común con todas las demás. La acción principal se acabó de acordar una hora mas tarde, justo cuando entraron los elfos con la comida.

Tras alimentarse debidamente cada uno se fue por su lado para estudiar bien lo que tenían que hacer, solo tenían tres días para prepararse, y debían hacerlo a conciencia.

* * *

2 días para la batalla…

Se estableció una rutina constituida por preparación y más preparación. Nadie hablaba, la tensión de la batalla inminente inundaba hasta el último rincón del colegio, nadie tenía dudas sobre la estrategia ni sobre su posición, ya que estaban más que acostumbrados a todo aquello.

Sirius ya se sabia de memoria todos los mapas, todas las señales y cada paso que debía seguir, así que decidió ir al despacho de Albus Dumbledore para charlar con él.

Al llegar se encontró con que el director ya tenía compañía, Malin Mirror. Esta, nada mas verle, se retiró a la planta superior del despacho con un libro entre sus manos, "Cúmulos de energía". Eso provocó que Sirius recordara a la Hermione que había visto aquella mañana, y que consecuentemente un escalofrío recorriera la espalda.

-Pasa Sirius.- invitó el anciano- creo que querías hablarme de algo.

* * *

Tocaban las cuatro de la tarde cuando Draco Malfoy tiró sobre la mesa el pergamino con todo el plan de ataque a "Villa Voldemort". Se lo sabia de memoria lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no necesitaba mirarlo mas. Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala común de Slytherin para pasear un poco por los pasillos. En su recorrido, pasó por delante de la biblioteca y divisó una sombra moverse tras las estanterías. Se adentró entre ellas hasta que descubrió quien andaba por allí.

Hermione Granger leía tranquilamente en un rincón, pasaba las páginas con parsimonia concentrada totalmente en el libro que tenia delante. No se percató de la presencia del chico, o eso creyó él, que la observaba en silencio. Draco se percató de ciertos cambios en la chica desde la última vez que la había visto, tenia el rostro mas fino; los ojos ligeramente más oscuros, al igual que el pelo; las manos más delgadas.

En ese momento se preguntó si se lo estaba imaginando, ¿nadie mas lo había notado?, y pensó, que cada uno ya tenia suficiente con lo suyo como para fijarse en nadie mas. Eran débiles.

* * *

-Así que eso es lo que querías comentarme.

Albus miró intensamente a Sirius, era previsible que el mago le cuestionara su decisión, más aun tratándose de quien se trataba. El hombre esperaba una respuesta por parte del anciano, y él no quiso hacerle esperar más para exponerle sus motivos.

-Hermione esta preparada para esta batalla, se podría decir que ha salido del letargo en el que se encontraba expresamente para participar.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? esta clarísimo que en estos momentos es completamente inestable.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Albus se inclinó hacia delante sin apartar la vista del mago y volvió a formularle la pregunta.

-No lo crees Sirius. En estos momentos es la persona más serena y con la mente más clara del castillo. Lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo. Las emociones te ciegan, siempre lo han hecho.

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista del libro al detectar la presencia de Draco, este la miraba intensamente. Al cruzarse sus miradas ninguno de los dos apartó la vista, se quedaron estáticos observándose el uno al otro. Se mantuvieron así largos segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿Como estas?

Hubo otro largo silencio, en el que ella se levantó, dejó el libro en su lugar correspondiente, y se dirigió a la salida. Pero cuando pasaba frente a Draco este apoyó un brazo bruscamente sobre la estantería impidiéndole el paso. Hermione se paró en seco, se encontraba entre dos columnas de libros que llegaban casi al techo, en un extremo una pared con una pequeña ventana y al otro extremo Draco Malfoy impidiéndole el paso. Le dirigió una mirada amenazante que este respondió con otra desafiante.

-No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

-Aparta.

-No.

Hermione intentó pasar empujando al chico pero este la cogió por las muñecas y la acorraló contra las estanterías. Intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero no tenia fuerza suficiente. Le exigió que la soltara, pero él no lo hizo, así que forcejeó un poco hasta que le atinó en la espinilla y este la soltó. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin ninguna dirección notando como la perseguía. Draco era mas rápido que ella, así que solo le quedaba la opción de esconderse, con esta idea en mente se coló por la primera puerta que apareció frente a ella.

* * *

-Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo, pero cada cual reacciona a su manera.- explicaba Albus Dumbledore a un crispado Sirius Black- Ella como todos ha luchado y ha perdido, y eso hace mella en las personas. Que su reacción a la situación haya sido tardía ha sido por Ron y Harry, que ejercían un apoyo moral muy fuerte. Pero como ya sabes, en situaciones así toda fuerza moral es poca, y siempre acabas sucumbiendo a la situación. Siempre pasa. Si creíste por un momento que con ella seria distinto es que eres un iluso. Además cabe añadir que su situación no es de las mejores del castillo, y lo sabes.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y observó la estancia. Era circular y de techo muy alto, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de armarios de ese tipo en que una cabe de pie, y en el centro una gran cama con unas sabanas que llegaban hasta el suelo. Sin pensárselo dos veces se escondió debajo de ella. Y justo cuando se quedó quieta entro Draco por la puerta.

-Genial.-suspiró el chico- Que mejor sitió para esconderse que un armario.

Comenzó a abrir los armarios uno tras otro de forma juguetona, pero al llevar cuatro se acercó a la cama y retiró el cubrecama que llegaba hasta el suelo. Se plantó frente a ella y agachándose, metió los brazos bajo la cama y de un ágil movimiento sacó a la chica de su escondite y la dejó suspendida en el aire sujetándola por los brazos.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota?

La lanzó sobre la cama y se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre ella, presionándole los muslos con sus pies para que no se moviera. Hermione intentó golpearle pero él capturo sus muñecas y la hizo estirarse sobre la cama.

-Si crees que a mi puedes engañarme como a los demás te equivocas, te conozco mejor que nadie, puedo ver a trabes de ti. Y ahora mismo veo que estas indefensa.

Juntó las muñecas de la chica sobre su cabeza y las agarró con una sola mano para dejar la otra libre. Con esta sujetó la cara de ella desde la sien hasta la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-Mírame.-ordenó- ¿Dónde esta Ron ahora?

* * *

-Después de lo sucedido con Ron, Harry cayó rendido y se apoyó en ella. ¿Pero y Hermione? Al tiempo que intentaba proteger a Harry y darle toda la fuerza posible estaba esforzándose porque a ella no le afectara. En cierta manera tanto él se apoyó en ella como ella en él. Eso funcionó, hasta que la situación se volvió insostenible.

* * *

-Vamos dilo, ¿Dónde esta Ron?... yo te diré donde esta…

Draco se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios casi rozaban su oreja y tras un suspiro dijo:

-Ron esta en el ala de psiquiatría del hospital San Mungo, dentro de una habitación bien acolchadita donde no puede hacerse daño.

* * *

-Todos cambiaron, Harry cambio, pero ella seguía como siempre, apoyándole. Dando ánimos a todos cuando no podíamos más, incluso después de la muerte de sus padres siguió igual de estoica. Pero en algún momento tenia que caer, y Harry fue la gota que colmó el baso.

* * *

-¿Y Harry? ¿Donde esta ahora Harry? O mejor dicho, ¿con quien esta ahora el niño que vivió?

Draco observó a la chica, lo miraba con rabia, con odio, pero él sabia que eso no era así. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y se acercó mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso que ahora sientes no es lo que crees, no es rabia ni tampoco odio, y mucho menos hacia mí. Dime Hermione ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en los ojos de la muchacha, notaba un inmenso nudo que le oprimía la garganta y casi no la dejaba respirar. Entonces notó como Draco la sacudía mientras le gritaba de nuevo que donde estaba Harry, y ahí explotó:

-¡Muerto!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-Harry esta…

El llanto ahogó sus palabras y notó como Draco dejaba de retenerla para abrazarla. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y rodó por la cama dejando a Hermione sobre su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. Sentía como el cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo sus brazos, y como se agarraba a su camisa con fuerza.

-Ya esta… -decía con calma mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Solo tenias que dejarlo ir, no podías ir a la batalla con todo ese dolor dentro.

* * *

-La muerte de Harry era lo peor que podía pasar, todo el mundo tenia puestas sus esperanzas en él y en esa batalla final. Pero salió mal. Y no solo eso, si no que ella fue la única que estuvo ahí. No sabemos como se desarrolló esa batalla, ni tampoco sabemos que ocurrió los nueve días siguientes, ni como llegó a la situación donde la encontramos, ni siquiera dejó que Poppy le hiciera un examen.

Sirius intentó recordar aquel día y le sorprendió la facilidad que tuvo para visualizarlo.

"_Estaba de guardia por los alrededores del colegio. Había pedido el puesto de guardia para aquel día porque no aguantaba más tiempo en la enfermería. A la altura del bosque se cruzó con Albus, que observaba hacia su interior con el ceño fruncido. _

_-¿Que pasa, Albus?_

_-He notado un cambio en la magia del lugar, pero no han saltado las alarmas y no detecto nada. A lo mejor son los centauros que se mueven._

_Comenzaron a caminar por el límite del bosque sin mediar palabra cuando oyeron un ruido procedente de él, se quedaron mirando en la oscura penumbra, pero no vieron nada. _

_Se dirigieron al castillo y antes de entrar se detuvieron a echar un último vistazo, y fue entonces cuando la vieron. Al principio les pareció más un animal que cualquier otra cosa, pero al acercarse descubrieron a Hermione cubierta casi totalmente de barro cargando a su espalda el cuerpo inerte de Harry. La chica jadeaba de cansancio, y al verles cayó de rodillas al suelo y dijo entrecortadamente:_

_-Hemos huido… (Algo inaudible)… enfermería… Harry…._

_Acto seguido Sirius cogió el cuerpo de Harry en brazos y lo llevó corriendo a la enfermería, Hermione y Albus corrieron detrás suyo hasta allí para que Poppy le atendiera."_

-Cuando Poppy cercioró que estaba muerto ella estaba delante, fue cuando comenzó su letargo. Pero creo que algo debió pasar. Poppy me dijo que Harry llevaba por lo menos siete días muerto.

-Ella dijo nada mas llegar que estaba vivo… no tiene lógica.

-Por eso no podemos saber la gravedad de la situación ni evaluar su estado. Solo tenemos lo que nos muestra, y yo la veo más serena y centrada que nunca.

* * *

1 día para la batalla… o eso pensaban…

Alastor Moody llamó a todos al comedor y no tubo que esperar ni diez minutos para tenerlos a todos allí. Todos parecían preparados para lo que viniera, cuando Moody les reunía allí con tanta urgencia era por algo importante, y ese habito no daba pie a pensar nada bueno.

-Sabíamos que teníamos el tiempo justo… -empezó escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra- Y… bueno… teníamos menos tiempo del que pensábamos.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos esperaban expectantes que continuara para enterarse de la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Voldemort ha comenzado a moverse. –Continuó apesadumbrado- Y puede que si nos retrasamos más no lleguemos a tiempo. Por lo que… en una hora salimos hacia allí, y atacaremos al anochecer. ¿Alguna objeción?

No hubo objeciones. Cada cual se dirigió a su cuarto a prepararse y en una hora estaban todos de vuelta en el comedor. Partieron hacia "Villa Voldemort" media hora mas tarde bajo el sol de mediodía, les esperaba un largo vuelo hasta su destino.

Albus observó como se alejaban montados sobre sus escobas, y deseó que todo saliera bien. Cuando se perdieron entre las nubes puso su vista sobre la chica que lo esperaba frente a su pensadero. Permanecía absorta en el líquido que el recipiente contenía como si le fuera a revelar el sentido de la vida. Hasta que el anciano profesor la sacó de su ensoñación:

-Malin. -llamó- ¿crees que morirá?

-No lo creo… tendría que suceder algo extraordinario para eso.

-Y si así fuera.

-Entonces significará que los maestros han perdido la razón. Pero a ellos eso no le afecta en absoluto, viven al margen… -dijo mientras pasaba la manó sobre la superficie de piedra del pensadero.- ¿de verdad que no lo sabe nadie mas? ¿Ni Minerva, ni Severus?

-No. Eso es algo que sabrán a su debido tiempo, como ya te dije una vez.

Malin sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la superficie del agua dejando ondas a su paso, mientras murmuraba:

-Perfecto…

Lain9.0


	4. III, Guerra

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de algún que otro personaje y la historia en si. Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo III, Guerra.**

Caminaban decididos hacia el objetivo. Sin dudar ni un instante. Arthur y Molly Weasley encabezaban el grupo, marcando el ritmo y controlando el horizonte. Al llegar a la cima de una pequeña loma divisaron a unos 500 metros la edificación. Un pequeño palacete estilo colonial sobre el valle, esperando su llegada. Arthur alzó su varita en señal de atención y comenzó a correr colina abajo, para que todos le siguieran. Los mortifagos no tardaron en salir del edificio y correr también hacia ellos, con el objetivo de mantenerles alejados de allí.

Tubo comienzo una encarnizada lucha entre los dos bandos, pero al poco tiempo quedó evidenciada la derrota del bando oscuro. Pidieron refuerzos, e incluso los vigías colocados en el tejado bajaron de sus puestos a la batalla. Ahora los bandos parecían estar más igualados, y, Alicia Spinnet al percatarse de ello, ojeó el palacete en busca de más enemigos que pudieran salir a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo segura de que eran un número reducido dirigió su varita al suelo y pronunció:

- Onda… adelante.

* * *

En el lado opuesto de la villa, el resto de equipos aguardaban la señal. Alastor mantenía una mano puesta sobre la hierba esperando impaciente la orden de avanzar, que al fin llegó con un claro "adelante".

Avanzaron discretamente hacia la parte de atrás del palacete. Alastor y Bill entraron por la puerta trasera seguidos de sus respectivos grupos. Seguidamente entraron los equipos de Minerva y Remus, que una vez hubieron controlado la situación dentro, cedieron la entrada a Sirius y los demás.

Se adentraron entre pasillos llenos de puertas sin tener la más minima idea de donde buscar la caja. Comenzaron a abrir con cautela cada puerta que veían. Hasta que Charlie se paró en seco y dijo:

- Así no acabaremos nunca.

Aurora Sinistra miró a Hermione. Esta le respondió la mirada, y tras ello, se plantó en el medio del pasillo y cerró los ojos. Sirius quiso impedírselo pero Aurora no se lo permitió alegando falta de tiempo. La chica respiró hondo y se concentró en lo que la rodeaba. En pocos segundos comenzó a andar, aun sin abrir los ojos, y los demás la siguieron sin rechistar.

Llegó frente a una puerta y, sin precaución alguna, la abrió. Un pasillo de unos 20 metros con una única puerta al final de este se extendía ante ella. Le indicó a la Aurora que era allí, y esta le dejó el mando a Sirius. Atravesaron el pasillo hasta la puerta, y se cubrieron en el poco espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y las paredes laterales. El jefe de grupo abrió la puerta y se asomó con cuidado. Puso cara de circunstancias y le indicó la situación al grupo.

- Nos están esperando. Son Bellatrix, Snape, Lucius y él. Saben que estamos aquí y esperan que entremos para pelear. Somos uno mas… - se paró a pensar unos instantes – Aurora encárgate de Lucius, Hermione, tu de Snape.

- No.- tajó la profesora- Tonks con Severus, ella con Bellatrix.

El hombre hizo un amago de protesta pero no llegó a expresarla.

- Esta bien. Y Charlie y yo nos encargamos del que queda.

Entraron en la sala y se colocaron frente a sus objetivos. Ninguno dijo nada. Una vez todas las miradas se encontraron comenzó la lucha.

* * *

Albus dejó caer un pergamino enrollado en su pensadero, que al atravesar la superficie desapareció.

- No se negaran a participar, espero.- anunció Malin Mirror – Porque de ser así todo esto no tendría ningún sentido.

- Tranquila querida, son viejos amigos. Supongo que llegaste a conocer a Joss, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió y contestó:

- Seguro que mi duda le ofendería profundamente.

- No lo dudo.

En aquel momento un pergamino surgió en la superficie del pensadero. El director se acercó para recogerlo, y seguidamente desenrollarlo y leerlo.

- No tienen ningún problema. – anunció – Y nos mandan recuerdos.

- Excelente.

* * *

Las varitas se movían enérgicamente lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Todo se volvió confuso. Ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que la caja estaba allí hasta que Tonks lo gritó a viva voz. Entonces, el objetivo del grupo pasó de sobrevivir a aquella lucha, a coger la caja costara lo que costara.

Los mortifagos oponían una resistencia sumamente complicada, y no les dejaban llegar al objetivo. Incluso Lord Voldemort se permitía el lujo de juguetear con Sirius y con Charlie. Retrocedían paso a paso hacia el final de la estancia siendo acorralados por el bando oscuro. La caja, al otro lado de la estancia se encontraba más lejos e inalcanzable a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero entonces, Hermione desarmó a Bellatrix y echó a correr hacia la caja. Al percatarse, el Lord Oscuro, lanzó un hechizo hacia la espalda de la chica que la impulsó haciendo que cayera sobre ella. A Partir de ese momento toda la situación se volvió incomprensible para cualquiera de ellos.

Hermione desapareció en el aire al caer sobre la caja, esta se iluminó y comenzó a levitar y a girar a toda velocidad. Nadie luchaba, todos tenían la vista fija en los movimientos del cubo. Parecía ir a explotar, pero al poco se detuvo y calló estruendosamente al suelo. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó unos 6 segundos, hasta que la propia caja lo interrumpió.

Una gran explosión hizo temblar el suelo y que todos los que estaban allí cayeran sin poder mantener el equilibrio. La luz que provocó la explosión los cegó durante unos segundos, y lo que después pudieron ver fue demasiado para que Tonks pudiera mantener la vista.

Hermione había aparecido de la nada y retorcía el cuello de Bellatrix. Lo forzó hasta que con un chasquido la mujer dejó de moverse. Después, sin inmutarse, se lanzó contra Lucius, al cual atravesó con su brazo derecho. Seguidamente, toda cubierta de la sangre del Malfoy, miró a Severus. Él, retrocedió unos pasos hacia una pared, dejándole el paso libre.

Entonces, Voldemort apareció ante la mirada de la chica. Parecía muy soberbio con la varita levantada y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero eso no hizo retroceder a Hermione. Cuando él iba a lanzar un hechizo, antes si quiera que pronunciara las palabras, ella desapareció y volvió a aparecer a escasos centímetros de él. De un golpe en la barbilla le tiró al suelo, y de una patada le rompió el cuello.

Todo fue demasiado rápido.

Seguidamente le colocó la mano en el pecho, del cual al momento surgió una bola luminosa. Ella la envolvió entre sus manos y se la acercó al cuerpo. La esfera desapareció tras su ropa, y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de actos instintivos.

Sirius cogió a Hermione, y Sinistra y Charlie se acercaron a la caja.

-A la de tres- dijo Aurora- Una… Dos… Tres.

Y se desvanecieron en el aire.

* * *

Se notó una exhalación en el aire que provocó que Malin, que miraba por la ventana, y Albus, que observaba su pensadero, se miraran el uno al otro y salieran por la puerta del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Caminaron a gran velocidad hasta llegar donde había aterrizado el equipo de Sirius y entonces, casi se arrepintieron de haber promovido ese ataque.

Aurora Sinistra, Tonks y Charlie, yacían inertes alrededor de la caja. Sirius intentaba despertar a Hermione mediante gritos y zarandeos. Al verlo, Malin se acercó y apartó al hombre del cuerpo de la chica, mientras Albus, despertaba a los demás con un sencillo _enervate_. La chica, cojió a Hermione en brazos y salió disparada hacia la enfermería.

-¿Alguna baja? –preguntó Albus- ¿Algún herido?

-De nuestro grupo no.- contestó Aurora- Todo ha salido según el plan.

-No.- intervino Tonks- Todo no… Voldemort ha muerto.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se extendió por la sociedad mágica como una plaga. Los periódicos, las revistas, la radio… todo hablaba sobre lo mismo. Todos lo comentaban, todos discutían sobre ello, pero sobretodo, todos lo celebraban. El mundo mágico se vio inmerso en una extasiante alegría, Voldemort había muerto. Su cuerpo fue hallado en una abandonada "villa Voldemort" , a donde fueron los mejores magos del ministerio para comprobar efectivamente su defunción.

Y así pasaron los meses…

Hogwarts anunció su reapertura el septiembre siguiente, tras arreglar todo el castillo convenientemente. Se comunicó el nuevo profesorado, y se comenzó con el planteamiento del nuevo plan de estudios.

El ministerio hizo una criba en todos sus departamentos, y se condenaron a un gran número de individuos acusados de ser mortifagos. Se nombró un nuevo ministro de magia, del cual Albus Dumbledore tuvo que dar su aprobación, ya que este había rechazado el puesto.

La orden del fénix se disolvió dando por concluida su misión, pero no sin antes hacer una conmemoración de los muertos durante la segunda guerra. Aurora Sinistra acordó con los habitantes del bosque prohibido un espació para ese reconocimiento, que quedaría en un claro a unos doscientos metros de bosque del colegio frente a la torre norte.

El terror había acabado, y una nueva época de paz se erguía frente a las miradas de todos los magos y brujas.

Pero las guerras nunca dejan un final feliz, ni siquiera para el bando vencedor. Siempre existen "daños colaterales".

Lain9.0


	5. IV, Daños colaterales

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de algún que otro personaje y la historia en si. Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo IV, Daños colaterales.**

Sirius Black despertó sobresaltado, una pesadilla le había despojado de su tiempo de descanso. Y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, le seguía fastidiando igual que al principio. Era siempre el mismo sueño sin ninguna variante, un resumen de los recuerdos perturbadores de los últimos seis meses que su memoria no era capaz de olvidar. La muerte de Voldemort, Hermione en sus brazos, todos los periódicos enunciando la gran noticia y la ceremonia en el Claro del Fénix.

Ya no recordaba cuando empezaron y tampoco le importaba. La vida seguía. En unos meses empezaría el curso y tenia que preparar las clases, comprarse túnicas nuevas, materiales y demás. No podía dejarse vencer por los recuerdos.

Se levantó de la cama y se arregló para salir. Caminó con calma hasta el Claro del Fénix intentando reflexionar, y una vez allí comenzó lo que ya era una rutina diaria.

Se arrodilló frente a la lápida central del claro, con un movimiento de varita regó el rosal que crecía tras ella y comenzó su monologo:

-Hola pequeña. ¿Como te va todo? Supongo que bien. Dentro de un par de meses comenzará el curso y... bueno, como el colegio estuvo cerrado tanto tiempo hubo tres generaciones que no pudieron estudiar, asíque ya te imaginaras el trabajo que tendrá el sombrero seleccionador el uno de septiembre.-rió- Albus me ha comentado que el primer día se hará un examen de conocimientos básicos a todos los nuevos alumnos, y dependiendo del nivel de cada asignatura se les pondrá en un curso o en otro. Será… digno de verse. Pero ya sabes que al director no se le escapa nada, asíque mandó cartas a todos los alumnos que ahora estarían en segundo o en tercero para que se prepararan para el examen y estudiaran todo lo que, para su edad, ya deberían de saber. Creo que este año habrá pocos alumnos de tercero, será… increíble…

Y tras la euforia del arranque, llega la caída al fondo del pozo. Se retiró de las mejillas las lágrimas que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer, no fue capaz de tragarse el gran nudo que le oprimía la garganta, pero siguió ablando con ella, ya que eso siempre le ayudaba.

-No lo soporto. Te echo tanto de menos... Aun me pregunto porque te deje ir. Porque no me planté y deje bien claro que no tenías que ir a esa misión, que no estabas preparada… ¿Porque le hice caso a Albus? ¿Porque me deje guiar por Malin siguiendo las ordenes del consejo? Sabía que hacerles caso no podía ser bueno. Sabia que ellos nunca piensas en las consecuencias de lo que ordenan. Lo sabía todo y aun así no hice nada. Lo siento…

* * *

Ginebra Weasley atravesó la puerta principal del Hospital San Mungo al tiempo que una viejecita con su nieta. Pasó frente a recepción y se desvió hacia el ala de psiquiatría, se conocía el edificio lo suficiente para no tener que preguntar. Una vez allí subió hasta la cuarta planta, caminó hasta la puerta numero ocho y miró por la ventanita hacia el interior de la sala. Su hermano estaba allí dentro, sentado en una esquina sujetándose las rodillas. Se descalzó y entró a la habitación, al hacerlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a causa del tacto del suelo acolchado contra sus pies, que le era muy desagradable.

Se sentó junto a Ron y le miró. Por las mañanas estaba tranquilo, permanecía con la mirada perdida, desenfocada, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Cuando lo veía así, Ginny se imaginaba que solo le habían hechizado con un _petrificus totalus, _y que en cualquier momento volvería en si. Pero no lo hacia. Por las tardes, se descontrolaba. Gritaba, se golpeaba contra las paredes y atacaba a cualquiera que intentara entrar en la sala. Ella no podía soportar verle así, por eso solo iba a verle por las mañanas.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a sentir remordimiento por no haberle dicho nada de Voldemort, ni de Harry… ni de Hermione. Pero creía que era mejor así, además de que ni siquiera sabría si la estaba escuchando cuando se lo dijera. Pero reunió el poco valor que le quedaba y se lo dijo. Y tal y como esperaba, no obtuvo ninguna reacción por parte de él, asíque se marchó pocos minutos después.

* * *

Malin Mirror esperaba impaciente que la dejaran pasar a la sala del consejo. Los últimos meses había estado muy tranquila, ni reuniones, ni misiones, ni nada relacionado con el trabajo, pero parecía que se le había acabado la buena vida. El consejo la había echo llamar con urgencia, y a ella solo la llamaban cuando pasaba algo malo, o cuando no querían dar la cara frente a alguien. Su intuición le decía que debía ser algo malo, asíque procuró prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Al fin la llamaron, y al pasar la puerta se cercioró de que no era una reunión cualquier. Todos estaban allí, incluso el actual primer consejero estaba allí presidiendo la larga mesa. Se sentó en la única silla libre, justa al final de la mesa al otro extremo del primer consejero. Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que uno de ellos le habló.

-¿Sabes porqué te hemos echo llamar?

-Para nada bueno me temo.-contestó con temple- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Silencio.

-Primero te pondremos al corriente de la situación.-comenzó este- Hace unos meses recibimos una llamada de un vigilante destinado a California. Al parecer un mago oscuro llamado Rack estaba causando algunos altercados en aquella zona, asíque enviamos a un agente para informarnos de la situación, y por lo que se ve no era tan desconocido como nosotros creíamos. Según lo que consiguió averiguar el agente, Rack no es otro que Marius Riddle. Que a causa de la muerte de Voldemort huyó de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos para esconderse y recuperar el apoyo que su padre había perdido. También nos informó, antes de que le matara, de que planeaba su regreso a Inglaterra para recuperar el control de la sociedad mágica y seguir con el proyecto de su antecesor.-hizo una breve pausa- Llegamos a la conclusión, a la que llegara usted también, de que su primer objetivo será Albus Dumbledore y su orden, ya que fue por él que fracasó Voldemort. Por lo que lo que queremos que haga, es que le informe de la situación.

-Entendido.-respondió Malin- Pero antes de eso quiero saber que planean.

-¿A que se refiere con eso señorita Mirror?

-No me traten como a una principiante, hace años que dejé de serlo. Se que traman algo, no me dieron este puesto por mi conocimiento en ciencias ocultas. Exijo conocer a que me voy a enfrentar siguiendo sus órdenes, ya que las últimas veces no todo ha salido a pedir de boca precisamente. Se que saben todas las consecuencias que tienen sus decisiones, se perfectamente que sabían que Potter fracasaría contra Voldemort y que seria Granger la que acabaría con él en lugar del chico, y también sabían que moriría cuando lo hiciera. Asíque o acceden a compartir esa información conmigo o no hablare con Dumbledore, y creo que eso no les conviene, ya que no les tiene en mucho aprecio caballeros.

Las palabras de la chica provocaron un ambiente hostil, que precedió a unas miradas severas hacia ella, y que culminó en la ira de algunos de los miembros del consejo. La acusaron de faltar el respeto al consejo y de cuestionar sus métodos y jerarquías. Según ellos, una agente de su rango debería respetar más que nadie sus decisiones sin exigir explicaciones. También remarcaron que por esa falta podrían relegarla de su cargo, pero antes de llegar a más, el primero pidió la palabra a los demás miembros del consejo.

-Accederemos a su petición señorita Mirror, pero después de saber los detalles no puede negarse a hacer lo que le hemos mandado. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

-Si señor.

-Bien, escuche con mucha atención, no me gusta repetirme.

* * *

Se sentía en calma. Ahora todo había cesado. No se oían gritos ni explosiones. No olía a sudor y a sangre. No sentía nada. Ni siquiera a si misma.

Empezó a tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien. No había nada por lo que preocuparse. Nada le haría daño nunca más, ni tampoco a la gente a la que quería. Ahora todo estaba en paz. No había dolor ni pena, ya no volvería a sentirse amenazada.

Entonces empezó a sentir algo. Un olor familiar la embriagaba. Sabia que lo conocía, pero aunque no sabia de que, se sentía cómoda con él. Al mismo tiempo notó una calidez a su alrededor. Se sintió protegida, más que en ningún otro momento. Era como si estuviera atrapada en ese momento del día que tanto le gustaba. Cuando despiertas de un sueño y te encuentras bajo el edredón, que notas ese calor tan agradable y reconfortante. Ese que hace que en los días de invierno no quieras levantarte de la cama. Ese que hace que pese a haber dormido toda la noche puedas volver a caer dormida otra vez.

* * *

Malin Mirror hizo todo lo posible por esconder su sorpresa, pero no pudo. Aquello lo sobrepasaba todo.

-Pero…-intentó decir- Eso va en contra de todas las leyes mágicas. Es despiadado y cruel. ¿Como se les puede pasar por la cabeza algo semejante?

-Créame si le digo que hemos hecho lo posible para no adoptar tal medida, pero no hay otra solución. Y hemos preparado una serie de medidas que podrían arreglar la situación.

-No esta bien… No está nada bien, es inmoral, es… es tan… retorcido.

-Ahora que lo sabe todo señorita Mirror, aténgase a la tarea que le hemos encomendado y guíe al señor Dumbledore por ese camino, hasta nuestra llegada.

Malin salió de la sala sin poder comprender como podían ser así, pero cuando subía en el ascensor comprendió el porque de esa decisión. A ellos no les afectaba la infracción de las leyes mágicas, ya que las marcaban ellos. Nunca les había importado que hubiera muertes de inocentes siempre que se cumplieran sus órdenes o siempre que fuera necesario para uno de sus planes. Pero si tenían razón, y normalmente la tenían, ella no podía hacer nada, además de que si no les hacia caso la situación se podía poner peor de lo que hubiera estado siguiendo sus ordenes. Asíque aunque se arrepintiera toda su vida, seguiría sus órdenes.

* * *

Hacia una semana que Malin Mirror se había presentado en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore y le había expuesto la situación. Este le dio una lección a la chica sobre sus conocimientos y le propuso seguir con el plan del consejo, pero arreglando el final de la historia de una manera más "humana". Esta accedió, y él la condujo hasta el despacho de Sybill Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación, la cual parecía estar esperando.

-Hola Sybill.-saludó Albus- Necesito que le cuentes a Malin el sueño que tuviste ara dos noches, el de tu abuela.

A la chica aquella situación le puso los pelos de punta. El ambiente en aquella habitación era cargado y oscuro, al parecer había perdido toda la alegría de años atrás.

-Estaba en el jardín de la casa familiar cuando la abuela se asomo a la ventana.-empezó la profesora- Me hizo entrar en casa alegando que tenia visita y yo así lo hice, pero cuando llegué al salón había dos abuelas, la que me había llamado y otra, la visitante. Me acerqué a esta y le extendí la mano, y al dármela me dijo: "_Y la muerte del padre será la muerte del hijo. Porque del hijo la muerte se alimenta y de la muerte del padre procede el hijo." _Después se desvaneció y desperté.

-¿Es una profecía?- preguntó la chica.

-Es lo mas probable.-contestó Sybill- En el sueño lo parecía.

-Nos decantamos en afirmar que es una profecía.-reafirmo el director- Y parece, que la vamos a seguir al pie de la letra.

Y se abrió paso el silencio. Malin odiaba que las profecías siempre fueran tan poco claras, ya que como sobre ti caía el peso de descifrarlas correctamente tendías a equivocarte. Y si en aquella ocasión se equivocaban, las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

* * *

Marius Riddle aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Londres la mañana del cuatro de julio. Recogió su maleta y se subió a un taxi para que lo llevara a su nueva casa, y una vez allí comenzó a preparar todo aquello por lo que había estado fuera del país.

Recorrió la casa varias veces imaginando que pondría en cada una de las nueve habitaciones: su habitación, la habitación de ellos, la habitación de ellas, la sala de entrenamiento, el comedor, el aula de estudio, la biblioteca, la sala de corrección, y el sótano… cada vez que pasaba por el sótano y pensaba lo que pasaría allí se excitaba de sobremanera. Absolutamente todo estaba planeado, sin fallos, sin grietas, sin traidores, pero sobre todo, sin prisas. Sabía que lo que esperaban todos era un ataque cercano, pero los iba a dejar vivir con la incertidumbre hasta que él decidiera que había que acabar con su agonía.

En cuanto estuviera preparada la casa, empezaría lo que a él le gustaba llamar, "operación _Natural Killers_". Y seria… bestial.

Lain9.0


	6. V, Madre

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a excepción de algún que otro personaje y la historia en si. Todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Cap****ítulo V, **** Madre**

Severus Snape atravesó la puerta de los tribunales absuelto de todos los cargos relacionados con Voldemort y los mortifagos. Después de que Albus Dumbledore testificara en su defensa, nombrando las ocasiones en que había actuado como espía para la Orden del Fénix, y que su presencia en la última batalla había sido de ayuda para ellos. Los jueces habían sido escépticos a la hora de dar un veredicto, pero en aquellos momentos, una defensa del anciano director de Hogwarts podría haber salvado de Azkaban hasta al propio Lord Oscuro.

Al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida del ministerio, pensaba lo ignorantes que podían llegar a ser los dirigentes de la comunidad mágica. Que creían que después de la caída de Voldemort vendría una época de paz y prosperidad para todos ellos. Necios, si pensaban que no quedaría nadie con las mismas ideas. Estúpidos, si creían que se podrían irse de rositas con lo cobardes que fueron. Pero ahora ya no se podía hacer nada, a esas alturas no valía la pena intentar que salieran de la ilusión en que habían caído.

Seguramente la Orden del fénix volvería a formarse, eso si, en secreto. Para intentar acabar con Marius, el hijo de Voldemort y por consiguiente su sucesor en la guerra por la pureza de sangre. Aunque lo mas probable es que no causara tantos problemas como su padre, representaba un riesgo que Severus no quería correr, ni Albus tampoco.

* * *

Marius se sentía ansioso, nervioso e intranquilo. Había recibido una carta que esperaba desde el mismo momento en que volvió a su país natal, hacía ya tres meses. Y ahora que había llegado tenía que esperar dos días más a que el remitente se presentara en su casa. Se dedicó a limpiar y acabar de arreglar lo que seria su nuevo cuartel, y donde se llevaría a cabo el proyecto NK. Su ansiado proyecto NK.

Faltaban dos minutos para la hora que ponía en la carta, "_dentro de dos días a las tres en punto de la mañana_." Y allí estaba él, impaciente, como un niño que espera ver aparecer a Papa Noel por la chimenea cargado de regalos. Un minuto para las tres. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin saber que hacer, y cuando se disponía a mirar de nuevo el reloj su esperada visita se materializó en el salón de su casa, justo delante de él.

Era una mujer esbelta, morena, de porte elegante y adulta en todos sus rasgos, pero anciana en la mirada. Sonrió al ver a Marius y dejó que este, como un crío, la estrechara entre sus brazos. Ella le besó la mejilla y le preguntó:

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Mucho. –contestó él sin soltarla- Tanto que en ocasiones no lo podía soportar.

-Bueno, ahora todo esta bien. –dijo ella acariciándole la espalda- Mamá ha vuelto.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore llegó al valle de Caspary cuando el sol despuntaba en el horizonte. Después fueron apareciendo otros magos convocados a la reunión, tales como Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Malin Mirror, Alastor Moddy, y otros. Cuando hubieron estado todos, Albus comenzó a hablar de porque les había convocado, sobre lo que el consejo le había dicho a Malin que debía hacer, sobre la profecía, y sobre lo que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar para proteger el mundo mágico.

Tras su discurso, un silencio se apoderó del valle. El anciano director casi podía oír como trabajaban los cerebros de los allí presente, planteándose el hecho de si él tenia razón o no. Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ofrecerle su apoyo al plan de Dumbledore, y en hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que se llevara a cabo.

Aquella noche un terrible sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de muchos de ellos. Salvarían el mundo mágico de una terrible amenaza, pero lo que había que hacer para conseguirlo iba en contra de las leyes mágicas y naturales. Algunos pensaron que si nadie se enteraba no pasaría nada, otros que era por el bien de todos, otros que era lo que debían hacer, otros ni siquiera pensaron en ello. Pero eso no importaba, porque al final acabarían haciendo lo que Dumbledore les dijera que hicieran.

* * *

Marius se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre después de haberle enseñado toda la casa, y estirándose con la cabeza en su regazo, dejó que ella le acariciara el pelo mientras hablaban de cosas importantes.

-Explícame como han salido las cosas desde que estoy fuera. –pidió ella cariñosamente- ¿Todo ha salido según el plan?

-Si. –comenzó él- Empezaré desde el principio. Después de que tu te fueras tras aquella reveladora conversación padre me mandó a por los Weasley, pero cuando llegué allí solo estaba el pequeño, tal como tu me dijiste. Asíque seguí tus indicaciones al pie de la letra, me trasforme en Potter con la poción multijugos que me diste y me recibió en su casa tan tranquilo. Le conté que había decidido pasarme al bando "de los malos" y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le ataqué. Le dije que por su culpa mucha gente había muerto, y cosas así. Ya sabes, lo que tú me enseñaste para atacar la conciencia del enemigo. Lo torture durante… unas doce horas, hasta que empezó a pasarse el efecto de la poción, y lo hice con _crucios_, tal y como me pediste. Y por lo que tengo entendido, después de aquello lo encerraron en el ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

"Después de aquello vino un periodo de preparación para la guerra y esas cosas, asíque me quede tranquilo viendo como se sucedían los días. Cuando llegó la batalla final me encargué de hacer que se librara en nuestro cuartel, tal y como me pediste, y me pareció increíble, todo sucedió como dijiste. No tuve que hacer nada, los dos vinieron a mi y a padre y pudimos con ellos. Padre casi muere pero conseguí dejar inconscientes a los dos y me los llevé de allí. Padre continuó en la batalla hasta que los pocos que quedaron vivos huyeran."

"Cuando todo se calmó volví al cuartel con los dos cuerpos y los encerré en la cámara de padre, cada uno en un potro. Los torture durante nueve días, aunque Potter murió a los dos días, pero seguí fingiendo haciéndolo aunque ya no estuviera vivo, tal y como me dijiste, pero para que pareciera que estaba vivó lo hechicé para que gritara, como un muñeco. A padre le gustó que utilizara el cuerpo de Potter de esa manera para manipular a su amiga, se sintió orgulloso... Cuando llegó el día los deje escapar de forma que no pareciera que los dejaba, sino que se escapaban, y comprobé que llegaban bien a Hogwarts. Tal y como me indicaste."

"Después traslade la caja a la sala de reunión y la puse donde me indicaste. Hable con Bellatrix para que supiera lo que tenia que hacer y me fui. Padre estuvo de acuerdo con ello."

"Entonces solo me dedique a planear y prepararlo todo para este día. Compré la casa, la organicé, compre todo lo necesario y la amueblé. Solo me faltabas tu mamá, y ya estas aquí."

-Estupendo. –aprobó ella besándole la frente- Ya veo que lo has preparado todo a conciencia. Y que el esta parte del plan ha salido a pedir de boca. Pero ahora viene lo mas difícil, y si esto no sale bien, todo aquello por lo que hemos estado luchando se perderá en el olvido. Y eso no lo podemos permitir.

-¿Y que será lo próximo?

-Dentro de una semana lo sabrás. Todo depende de que yo sea la única que lo sepa, porque si se averiguan nuestros planes, será el final.

* * *

Sirius Black abandonó su habitación a las dos de la noche incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tras dar vueltas por el castillo decidió salir fuera a volar un rato con su escoba. Así, una vez se encontró rodeado por oscuridad de la noche y sintió el aire contra su cara, se sintió calmado. Hasta que algo paso volando delante de él en dirección al claro del Fénix. Voló hasta allí, y se encontró con un grupo de magos encauchados que permanecían en semicírculo frente a la estatua del fénix en medio del claro. Reconoció a Dumbledore y a Snape entre ellos y decidió bajar a averiguar que sucedía. Aterrizó justo detrás de Albus y se paró a escuchar, ya que parecían muy absortos en lo que hacían. Estaban todos con la cabeza erguida entonando unos cánticos, y de cada uno de ellos salía hacia el centro una magia densa, que en unirse, caía hacia al suelo y desaparecía en la tierra.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ya era demasiado tarde. Todos elevaron los brazos y dejaron de entonar, y una barrera, parecida a un campo de fuerza, les alejó de allí empujándoles contra los árboles. Albus cayó al lado de Sirius percatándose así de su presencia.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Hemos… -comenzó el anciano- La hemos traído de vuelta.

Sirius palideció, y dirigió su mirada hacia el rosal que ahora empezaba a marchitarse. Pero no vio lo que esperaba ver. No vio a Hermione. Vio a dos figuras posando sus pies suavemente sobre el suelo. Una de ellas se sentó en el suelo con aire despreocupado y con un movimiento de varita encendió un fuego a su lado. Las llamas iluminaron su rostro, era Marius Riddle. Todos los allí presentes lo reconocieron y palidecieron al verle. Pero cuando se les pasó el primer impacto, sus miradas se deslizaron hasta la otra persona, que se ocultaba bajo una capa. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Albus al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha lentamente y saludaba:

-Hola, viejo amigo.

-Selenne. –contestó el anciano- ¿que vienes ha hacer aquí?

-¿Que habéis venido a hacer vosotros aquí? –respondió ella en tono exigente e irónico- Sois unos hipócritas. Condenáis las artes oscuras como ilegitimas y malvadas pero cuando os asustáis bien que las utilizáis en vuestro propio beneficio. Y no os basta con eso sino que también condenáis a las personas que os han salvado y protegido en muchas ocasiones. ¿Porque no os sacrificáis vosotros? Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Ha sido una profecía ¿verdad? Que despiste. La profecía… bien, pues os voy a decir una. "La salvación nacerá de la tierra, pero a la muerte no seguirá porque se sabrá guiar por el camino de la verdad, ya que en su tiempo los malvados ya la condenaron." Aprendéosla bien, y ahora… disfrutad del espectáculo.

Selenne Riddle, la viuda del mago más temido de su tiempo, y la madre del hombre que mató a Harry Potter. Estaba allí, frente a todos ellos, después de haber desaparecido durante más de un año ahora volvía para decirles lo cobardes que eran. Pero no solo estaba allí para eso.

De su capa sacó una espada y la blandió en el aire con solemnidad. Besó su afilada hoja y se la mostró a todos los presentes.

-¿La reconocéis? –preguntó riendo burlonamente- Es la espada de Gryffindor que tan bien escondida teníais.

Con ella se hizo un corte en el pulgar lo suficientemente profundo para que una gota de sangre cayera al suelo. Dejó caer un par de gotas bien generosas sobre la tierra frente al rosal y clavó la espada en el suelo, para después llevarse el dedo a la boca y sentarse a esperar junto a su hijo.

-En el tiempo que estamos hablando…-comenzó Marius- La asesina de mi padre se retuerce en su tumba, literalmente hablando claro. Y todo gracias a vosotros. Yo podría haber entrado en Hogwarts… pero la carta nunca llegó. ¿Puedes responderme a eso Dumbledore? Hace nueve años, que es cuando debería haber entrado, la carta no llegó. ¿Pero sabéis que?, no me hizo falta, mi madre me educó en todo lo que necesitaba, incluso en más. Y yo esperé al año siguiente pero tampoco llegó. Dejáis entrar a hijos de muggles en vuestro colegio y los educáis en lo que solo debería pertenecer a los sangre-limpia… pero a mi no…

Pero entonces, animales del bosque empezaron a aparecer entre los árboles interrumpiendo el discurso de Matius. Centauros, lobos, unicornios, thestrals… comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Selenne y Marius, y a sentarse en el suelo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Todos los magos y brujas allí presentes, a excepción de los aludidos, no sabían como reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento. Entonces una mano surgió del suelo, una mano pequeña y blanquecina que como planta que crece surgía de entre la tierra buscando la luz. Selenne se acercó a ella y comenzó a retirar tierra y a cavar en busca del final del brazo. Cuando alcanzó a tocar una cabeza suspiró tranquila y dijo:

-Hijo. –llamó mirando a Marius- Te he dejado una lista en casa de lo que debes hacer. Todo esta preparado, tu solo destruye el reloj, y sigue con los NK. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto si haces todo lo que te he dejado indicado. Cuídala bien.

La figura de Selenne se desvaneció como absorbida por la tierra. Y en su lugar solo quedó esa mano blanquecina haciendo esfuerzos por sacar el resto de su cuerpo de bajo tierra. Entonces Marius se quedó observando como en el lugar donde hacia unos instantes habia estado su madre, surgía una figura infantil pequeña y delgada.

Sirius estaba viendo la escena sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Intentó ver que era aquello que salia del suelo pero Marius se puso delante agachándose para cogerlo. Entonces lo alzó ante todos los presentes y así pudo ver que era. Era una niña pequeña, desnuda y llena de tierra. Marius la sujetaba rodeando su torso con las manos y alzándola ante todos. Los lobos aullaros, los centauros gritaron, los unicornios relincharon…. Y cuando sus sonidos cesaron y volvió el silencio él dijo:

-Recordad este momento, porque ella es el inicio de lo que será vuestro fin y mi triunfo.

Dicho esto, la envolvió en su capa y desapareció en el aire, dejando en el ambiente una tensión apocalíptica y muy pocas esperanzas.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Marius fue directo hacia el paquete que su madre le había dejado junto a la chimenea. Dejó a la niña en el suelo a su lado y cogió el paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió con ansia y dentro encontró un reloj de bolsillo y un pergamino. Abrió el pergamino y leyó la primera indicación.

"Coge a Hermione en brazos, ponte de pie y tira el reloj contra la chimenea con la suficiente fuerza para que se rompa."

Así lo hizo, y nada mas hacerse el reloj añicos se hizo de día.

Luz del sol atravesó la ventana del salón y se posó en su rostro. Había pasado algo, pero Marius no atinaba a deducir que era. Dejó a la niña en el suelo y se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, se respiraba un aire limpio y de paz. Algo que la última vez que había salido por aquella puerta no había notado.

La pequeña Hermione lo había seguido y ahora se revolcaba por el jardín, aun desnuda y llena de tierra y barro. El la miró mientras jugaba en la hierba, hasta que se levantó y señaló al aire diciendo algo parecido a "euda". Alzó la vista y divisó a una lechuza volando hacia ellos con algo entre sus patas, que al pasar frente a él soltó, dejándole un ejemplar de "el profeta" a sus pies. Marius lo cogió y miró por encima la primera página, en la que rezaba, "El verano de 1962 se presenta caluroso y con fuertes lluvias." Ante aquella noticia el hombre no pudo más que decir:

-Genial…

Lain9.0


	7. VI, Deux ex Machina

Capitulo VI. Deux ex machina

Los animales volvieron al oscuro bosque dejando al grupo de magos aun en el suelo. Sirius fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, precipitándose hacia la tumba de Hermione. Comenzó a cavar de forma desesperada, mientras todos a su alrededor digerían lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie podía creer como podía haber dado ese giro la situación.

Sirius cavó y cavó, sudaba, sollozaba, le dolían las manos, las uñas… se chocaba contra piedras, sus uñas se partían… pero el solo quería una cosa. Encontrarla. Minerva se acercó a él cogiéndole pos los hombros para que parara. Pero el la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo sin voltearse a mirarla.

Y siguió cavando. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, parecía que no llegaría nunca al final, que nunca la hallaría entre tanta tierra. A cada nuevo puñado se desesperaba más, y arrancaba las raíces que encontraba con mas furia.

Hasta que al fin, tocó la madera. Se paró unos segundos a respirar y siguió quitando tierra para destapar el ataúd, donde la habían enterrado. Hermione, su Hermione. Casi podía volver a ver sus rizos castaños, sus ojos almendrados… casi podía…

La madera antes lisa y finamente decorada, estaba rota. En el centro, la madera estaba astillada hacia fuera. Sirius sintió el peso de su cuerpo cuando su mente deslumbró la realidad de la situación.

Abrió el ataúd, descubriendo que lo que quería encontrar no estaba allí. Se la habían vuelto a arrebatar, otra vez.

Se derrumbó completamente, recordando todas y cada una de las veces que la había perdido. Su dolor crecía a cada recuerdo. Se ahogaba en cada segundo que no la había tenido. Se odiaba por cada momento en que no la había salvado.

Y en ese momento decidió parar.

Paró de oír.

Paró de ver.

Paró de sentir.

…de respirar.

Pidió a su corazón que dejara de latir.

Y él, asi lo hizo.

Paró de pensar.

Paró de recordar.

… y de ordenar.

Se olvidó de que existía.

* * *

-Hermione.

-…

-Tomate la leche… -pedía Marius agotado de la lentitud de la niña.- Por favor, tienes que irte a dormir. Y yo tengo que trabajar.

-No! –Contestó con testarudez la pequeña golpeando la mesa.

-Maldigo el día que aprendiste esa palabra.

Entonces una lechuza entró por la ventana, volando hasta posar-se delante del hombre. Le desenrolló la carta de la pata y la abrió al tiempo que la lechuza salía por la ventana. La abrió y leyó en voz alta.

_"Estimado señor Ridddle;_

_ Tengo el placer de informarle que tras haber hablado con mi esposa, hemos tomado la decisión de inscribir a nuestras dos hijas menores a su escuela. Desgraciadamente la mayor entrará a Hogwarts este mismo año, por lo que no será posible inscribirla. Esperamos su confirmación. _

_Atentamente, _

_ Cygnus Black."_

-¿Lo has oído enana? – Preguntó al tiempo que daba un salto de alegría- Tenemos a la mitad de las semillas Black en nuestro poder. Esto avanza, si… mamá estaría orgullosa. ¿No crees?

Pero al mirar a la niña, esta se había dormido sobre la mesa.

-Estúpida niña.

* * *

Sacaron el cuerpo de Sirius del agujero, y lo llevaron a la enfermería del castillo. Todos caminaban apesadumbrados. Su última esperanza se había desvanecido ante sus ojos. ¿El bien no podía triunfar nunca? ¿Acabarían sepultados sin esperanza bajo el yugo de los magos oscuros?

Nadie quería aceptarlo, pero todos pensaban los mismo. Caminaban hacia el castillo sin levantar la vista, siguiendo el camino que guiaba Albus, su maestro, su guía… Sin ánimos de plantear que el plan del anciano fuera erróneo, sin ganas de plantear otra solución.

Entonces el anciano se detuvo, y unos pocos alzaron la vista. Una niña había aparecido frente a Dumbledore, y lo miraba con ira. Tenía el pelo castaño, al igual que los ojos. Las facciones, conocidas de sobras por todos, les dejaron la piel helada. Y de repente empezó a hablar.

-Habéis fracasado. Otra vez. Y resulta que este condenado humano…- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Sirius desfallecido sobre los brazos de Hagrid.- … le ha revuelto las tripas a la sensiblera Pwill. Y como siempre tengo que encargarme yo de vuestros estúpidos errores. Antes me gustabais. –A cada palabra subía mas el tono.- Pero me he cansado. Por primera vez vais a ser conscientes de las consecuencias de jugar con la línea natural de los hechos.

Minerva intentó intervenir pero esta no le dejó.

-No me interrumpas Minerva.- Ordenó con tono autoritario- Sabéis que ocurre cuando se altera tanto la línea temporal? Que dejáis de existir. –dijo burlonamente ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes. Pero Pwill no quiere que os destruya. Y como le debo el favor de todos mis amantes… aig… que asco me da esto. Os dejaré elegir.

-¿Que opciones nos das? – preguntó Dumbledore.

-Entre el presente de ahora, o el presente que creara el último viaje al pasado.

-¿Pero tú quien eres?-Intervino Minerva.

-Eso no te interesa querida, créeme. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué elegís?

Todos se mostraron dubitativos, no entendían que pasaba. Esa aparición de la nada, ese discurso, esa actitud con todo lo que había pasado…

-Vamos, que no tengo todo el milenio.

Entonces apareció corriendo Malin y se arrodilló ante la niña rogando.

-Por favor, concédenos un tiempo más, lo podemos arreglar.

-ESTUPIDA SEMIDIOSA, COMO OSAS TOCARME! – gritó mandando de una patada a la chica hasta Hagrid.

De pronto la niña se transformó en una mujer hermosísima y hecha una furia.

-Me había olvidado de ti. A casa. –Y chasqueando los dedos hizo desaparecer a Malin. –Mucho mejor, ahora elegir. Albus va, que si la fastidias otra vez no pasara nada, mas no te pueden odiar.

-El otro presente. – dijo el anciano bajando la cabeza.

-Echo!

* * *

Marius despertó a causa de los lloros de Hermione, y refunfuñando fue a ver que ocurría. Cuando llegó esta lloraba alargando el brazo hacia la ventana. La levantó en brazos y la miró, pero ella solo miraba a la ventana. La acercó a esta, pero ella miraba fuera, y cuando lo tubo a mano golpeó el cristal mientras seguía llorando.

Al cabo de un rato de intentar entender a la niña, la sacó al jardín y la soltó en el suelo.

Hermione corrió hacia la oscura noche levantando los brazos al cielo. Marius la dejó, no entendía que pasaba.

De repente se detuvo y sin bajar las manos, lloró y lloró, grito, sollozó. Hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Tras una hora de lloros, él decidió acercarse. Y al intentar cogerla esta le golpeó.

-Es tu culpa! –Grito sollozando- Tu culpa! Tu culpa! Tu culpa!

Y se alejó de él unos pasos mientras seguía llorando. Él la dejó, confundido. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

Tras unas horas así, la niña se quedó dormida sobre la hierba, y Marius la recogió volviendo a la casa.

-Solo sé que cada día entiendo menos a esta niña.

* * *

Se sentía en calma. Ahora todo había cesado. No se oían gritos ni explosiones. No olía a sudor y a sangre. No sentía nada. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Empezó a tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien. No había nada por lo que preocuparse. Nada le haría daño nunca más, ni tampoco a la gente a la que quería. Ahora todo estaba en paz. No había dolor ni pena, ya no volvería a sentir que no la tenía.

Entonces empezó a sentir algo. Un olor familiar lo embriagaba. Lo conocía, era el suyo. Al mismo tiempo notó una calidez a su alrededor. Se sintió protegido, más que en ningún otro momento. Era como si estuviera de nuevo con ella. En su cama una mañana de invierno, cuando ella no quería levantarse, y era capaz de volver a caer dormida, momento que él aprovechaba para contemplarla.

Y entonces ella apareció ante él.

-Sirius.- le llamó suavemente.- Escúchame atentamente, "La salvación nacerá de la tierra, pero a la muerte no seguirá porque se sabrá guiar por el camino de la verdad, ya que en su tiempo los malvados ya la condenaron."-recitó cogiendo entre sus manos la cara del mago.- Tienes que protegerla. Tienes que sacarla de la oscuridad. Nunca le mientas. Enséñale a volar. Recuerda quien eres.

-Pero que quieres decir? A quien tengo que…?

-Shh! Y que beba leche!

* * *

Mansión Black.

Unos berridos horrendos despertaron a Walburga haciendo que se levantara de la cama y fuera a ver a su hijo mayor, que aun teniendo 3 años, todavía lloraba muchas noches. Mientras subía las escaleras refunfuñaba "estúpida elfa que no sabe ni hacer callar a un niño", "que desgracia la mía con lo calladito que ha salido Regulus". Y cuando llegó a la puerta le dijo al niño.

-De tanto llorar te volverás muggle.

El pequeño la miró y se calló de repente volviéndose a estirar en la cuna.

-Mucho mejor.- Dijo la señora Black, volviéndose hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

Lain9.0

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Si me descuido tardo una década. Es cortito pero intenso (como los demás caps), pero espero que os guste, y prometo que el próximo no tardara en llegar.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
